User talk:Megahypernova
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Xbox Alliance Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley More Editors Damn your right, this place will be pointless without more people. How should we go about finding more to join? Ezio Auditore PS360 21:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Ezio Auditore PS360 idk, btw i'm making you part of the staff [[User:Megahypernova|'Mega'HyperNova]] 01:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New sig test [[User:Megahypernova|'Mega'HyperNova]] 22:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 [[User:Megahypernova|'Mega'HyperNova]] 17:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Where to Start, Where to Start Hmm Gta 4 or Assassins Creed? which article should i work on first? ^_^ [[User:Megahypernova|'Mega'HyperNova]] 07:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Request for help with background image Hi. It looks like you have found a background similar to the video you asked about for the new skin. Unfortunately your wiki does not meet the criteria for help on the community request page where you posted your request. However, if you have any questions about the new skin, please let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 05:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) lol my computer broke i'm using a puiblic one i will be back online when i can, sigh i knew that stupid computer would break soon -_- [[User:Megahypernova|'Mega'HyperNova]] 17:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Wow! I never had the displeasure of talking to you. Your performance on the AC Wiki was freakin' horrible, but you having Admin rights is, I hope, a sign you have changed your old ways. ROFL!